Typical solar hot water heating systems for domestic hot water, hot tubs, water pasteurization and home heating use thermal collectors which are about 65% efficient converting solar energy to heat in water. This is more than photovoltaic panels, which are only about 15% efficient in converting sunlight into heat delivered to the water. The size of the photovoltaic array is about four times larger, but due to recent photovoltaic cost reductions, the cost of the resulting heat delivered to the tank is coming close to the cost of thermal panels. Solar thermal hot water systems need piping to get the solar heated fluid from the solar collectors on the roof to the hot water tank heat exchanger, which limits the temperature of use to about 250° F. A pump must be used to circulate the fluid. These fluid lines must be sloped to drain out fluid when the pump shuts off for drainback systems and should be routed to eliminate high spots that can trap air in glycol-filled systems. The photovoltaic-powered heater system needs only a power cable from the panels to the immersion heater for heating water, or to an air heater to cook food via baking, boiling or frying. The electric heating elements are capable of reaching 800° F., allowing them to be range burners or oven heaters. These high temperature elements are also used in saunas and many other appliances including space heating. The electric power cable can follow the most convenient route, without constraints of fluid-filled lines. Electric wires are not subject to fluid leaks, as are pipes or hoses. The photovoltaic panels can be directly connected to the heating element. With the photovoltaic panels directly connected to the heater, the heater will experience maximum power at noon. At lower insolation levels in the morning and afternoon, the power to the heater will fall off. With the use of a load-matching controller between the photovoltaic panels and the heater, more power can be delivered in the morning and afternoon. Proper electrical component insulation eliminates the potential for shock or electrocution hazards. Measuring the amount of heat delivered by the photovoltaic panels to the heating element can be accomplished with a simple power meter measuring voltage and current. To measure the amount of heat delivered by fluid systems one needs to measure temperatures to and from the collectors and the mass flow of the fluid. Low system cost and ease of installation makes photovoltaic-powered resistance solar water and air heater systems an attractive option to reduce the cost of purchased gas, propane or electricity while being able to keep water hot and cook food year-round. Solar photovoltaic-powered range burners and ovens can be a way to avoid burning wood or coal or other fossil fuels to cook food.